The present invention relates to a buffering or dampening pad, and more particularly to a twin-type buffering pad which can be installed and secured between two boards to absorb the shock produced from all directions by these two boards.
In conventional running machines, springs or soft pads are often placed between the foot boards and side frames for reducing the shock produced when a user runs on the running machine. FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate a known running machine, in which a foot board 10 is drilled with a hole 101. A side frame 20 is also drilled with a thru-hole 201 at the top, and a threaded tube 30 is welded to the underside of the side frame 20 in alignment with thru-hole 201. During assembly, the foot board 10 is inserted into the side frame 20, and a bolt 40 passes through a spring disk 50 and the hole 101 to be received into the threaded tube 30 for securing the foot board 10 onto the side frame 20. The shock produced by the stepping force when a user steps on the foot board 10 (there is a cover sheet above it) is reduced by the expansion and compression of the spring disk 50. However, the stepping force applied by a user is not even. The resulting random stepping force usually makes the foot board subject to shock which is likely to shift the running machine.